bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
The Green One
"The Green One" is a mysterious Droyd who crash-landed on the Isle of Terra Nui. He now lives in a treehouse in the Johmai Jungle. Biography ''Castaway In the final night of a series of fierce tropical storms that engulfed Terra Nui, which were ultimately calmed by the new Toa Terra Chompshi and Vrael, a transport pod from the island of Andro Nui washed ashore on the southern coast, depositing its sole cargo of a green Droyd on the beach before sinking beneath the surface. When he awoke, the Droyd suffered from amnesia and did not remember anything of what had caused him to be stranded, who he was, or where he had come from. But after being awakened by a flock of Gula, he managed to find a small piece of the metal wreckage of his transport pod, which he used like a knife to carve two pieces of driftwood into a battleaxe and a shield. He also discovered that he could communicate with Rahi after he managed to charm a Jierba into following him. Determined to make the best of his new home, the Droyd then ventured into the rainforest en route to find the nearest Matoran settlement. (One of the few things he ''did remember was that Matoran were widespread across the Matoran Universe and that they usually took kindly to strangers). He decided that he would eke out a living as a woodcutter and navigator, carving and selling wood for a living while making peace with the Rahi and Matoran. He also came up with a name for himself, based on his emerald armor and tools: "The Green One". Terra Nui Upon reaching the vilage of Terra-Koro, the Green One made his way to the house of Turaga Akito and humbly beseeched him for supplies. The village elder immediately recognized that this being was a Droyd, but out of courtesy to the Green One's lack of memories of Andro Nui, he did not pursue the matter of his origin. Instead Akito and Hakeahu treated him with kindness and respect, asking the Matoran of Terra-Koro to help educate this newcomer in the ways of the island. The villagers did so, embracing the Droyd as one of their own. The Green One built his treehouse in the depths of the jungle with some assistance from his new Inventor friends Wula and Zumi and the Le-Matoran Hukiro and Jeiku, as well as Hakeahu and willing Engineers from the village. In the process, he made the acquaintaince of a young Le-Matoran named Lyse, who became great friends with him in the coming years and would learn how to navigate the Johmai Jungle in part from his tutelage. Over the years, the Green One went on many adventures across Terra Nui. He lived for a spell in the Mount Juvala lava plains, becoming friends with the Acko and learning their language; once he was ready to move on, he trained a replacement, the Ta-Matoran Matoba, to serve as ambassador in his stead. The Green One also managed to become fluent in the language of every single Rahi on the island. In the cases of the Visorak, Necrovak, and Aquavak, he invariably was captured by these beings and bound to be eaten by them; but after charming his way out of danger, the Green One quickly established himself as an ally of their hives and learned their languages. To utterly prove his loyalty to the Bohrok and Visorak, he even swore allegiance to the Necrovak and Aquavak elders and to the Visorak Queen Gorgorak. Because of the Green One's efforts, peace treaties were established between all of the sentient races on the island. The little Droyd had never been a diplomat, but he became very good at negotiating and quickly achieved fame as "the voice of Terra Nui". ''The Power Within ﻿The Strength Unbound The Balance Reborn Abilities & Traits Although he lost all knowledge of how to build and operate Droyd firearms, the Green One did retain some of the fighting skills that are innate among his kind. He is very agile in combat, able to run faster than most Toa and climb trees better than any Brakas. This allowed him to best the combat automata of "The Dark Lord"'s Drone Army and even hold his own against the Quntaino Snimurai. Tools The Green One carved his battleaxe and shield primarily to cut wood, but he relies on them for defense in case he is attacked. After centuries of training, he is a crack-shot with throwing an axe and can hit a Bula Berry from a kio away. He is also an expert with the shield, using it as a defensive wall, a club, or even a discus. Companions From the moment he arrived on Terra Nui, the Green One has had a soft spot for the local Rahi. Thus he quickly managed to domesticate a wild Bladetort, which became his trusted battle mount and beast of burden. He also regularly feeds the Rahi of the Johmai Jungle with bread crumbs and other food items that he finds in the jungle or barters from Wula. Over the course of his habitation on Terra Nui, his house has been home to Gula, Jierba, Hummaera, Vibroneura, Gargali, and even a baby Rahanivika that had broken its leg, which he nursed back to health before letting it return to the wild. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. *The Green One's famous lisp is not an homage to any fictional character in particular; rather, he speaks that way because Ballom wished him to appear "cute". *The Green One has a fascination with shiny objects. He does not trade in Widgets because he can always barter for supplies, and instead keeps any of the trinkets he can find in a pile in his house, to croon over periodically. Appearances *Castaway'' *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' ﻿ Category:Droyds Category:Ballom